Running Down a Dream
by The Third Biker Scholar
Summary: Charley gives comfort to an unknowing Modo, giving him a sweet dream. But what do you do when you know the dream is impossible?


Charley gives comfort to an unknowing Modo, giving him a sweet dream. But what do you do when you know the dream is impossible?

Disclaimer: Still don't own the studly mice. Or the kick ass song "Simple Man" by Lynard Skyndard. Dammit.

Running Down A Dream

Charley startled out of deep sleep at the sound of a hoarse shout. She jerked badly out of bed, scrambling for her t-shirt and hopping into her shorts as she tried to get downstairs. What in the world had made Modo scream like that?

It had been a long night of movies and snacks, the mice's celebration of the latest foiling of Limburger's plots. Modo had fallen asleep on the couch, and his bros didn't have the heart to wake him when they left for the board. Charley had brought down blankets for him, as the night had gotten chilly.

Now he was thrashing, a bed comforter in shreds on the floor, screaming something in Martian. The pain and fear in his voice was actually scaring her. She knew better than to try and wake him when he was like that. In the state he was in, he could strike her before she got close enough to touch him. And her body couldn't take a hit from him like Vinnie or Throttle could. She hesitated a second. She knew he wouldn't want his bros to see him like that.

She had to reach him somehow. The girl started to sing over the noise of his cries.

_"Oh momma told me when I was young__  
__Come sit beside me, my only son__  
__Now listen closely to what I say__  
__And if you do this, it'll help you__  
__Some sunny day_

_Oh take your time,  
Don't live to fast  
Troubles will come  
And they will pass  
You'll find the woman  
And you'll find love  
And don't forget that  
There is someone up above_

_Oh baby be a simple kind of man  
Be something you love and understand  
Be a simple kind of man  
Won't you do this for me son  
If you can"_

He slowly began to calm as the soothing melody reached his dreaming mind. His body still twitched in remembered trauma, his mech arm jerking at odd intervals.

_"Forget your lust__  
__For the rich mans gold__  
__All that you need now__  
__Is in your soul__  
__And you can do this oh baby,__  
__If you try__  
__All that I want from you my son__  
__Is to be satisfied_

_And be a simple kind of man  
Be something you love and understand  
Baby be a simple kind of man  
Oh won't you do this for me son  
If you can"_

He finally went still on the couch, his breathing evening out to a normal rhythm. She kept singing as she went about the room, picking up the torn blanket and various things that had been tossed about. The girl put them in the trash and went back to the living room, noticing the cold air that blew in from the garage bay. She went and got another blanket, hoping this one wouldn't be destroyed like its friend.

_"Oh don't you worry__  
__You'll find yourself__  
__Follow your heart__  
__And nothing else__  
__And you can do this, oh baby__  
__If you try__  
__All that I want from you my son__  
__Is to be satisfied_

_Oh baby be a simple kind of man  
Be something you love and understand  
Be a simple kind of man  
Won't you do this for me son  
If you can"_

Charley spread the blanket over him, adjusting it in certain places. He suddenly reached out, grabbing her so quickly that she didn't have time to cry out as they rolled to the ground. She gingerly lifted her head to get her bearings, blushing as she saw the mouse now had his arms around her hips, using her stomach as a pillow. She tried her best to wake him, but now he was so deep under that a nuclear war could have happened and he wouldn't notice.

She shook her head in exasperation. The girl grabbed some cushions and pillows from the couch and got comfortable. It would be a long night. His antennae brushed her skin, sending an odd tingle over her skin. She started to stroke his ears and neck to soothe him in case he started getting rowdy again. He nuzzled against her hand, making a sound of contentment as he settled even deeper asleep.

&

Modo stirred with great reluctance. This was some of the best sleep he'd ever had. He pulled the warmth closer to him, rubbing his muzzle against the soft cushion. A light scent teased his nose, faint vanilla and something else, something he hadn't smelled in years. It smelled like a female.

His eye opened at that thought, trying to take in his surroundings. Charley's house, the living room, on the floor, spooned around Charley-girl--

He nearly had a heart attack. As it was, he could barely stop himself from shouting in surprise. The mouse was laying on his side, the girl's back pressed to his front. His arms were wrapped around her in a firm hold. How in the world had this happened?!

She didn't look too concerned about it. The girl was flushed pink in sleep, her dusky lashes resting over her high cheekbones. Her lips were parted in sleep, her breath a puff of warm air on his arm. With a rush of sensation, he realized that her curves were sweetly pressed to all the right places. Her skin was so soft and strangely smooth to his touch over firm flesh.

He felt a sudden rush of desire for the woman in his arms, a need awakening that he had thought dead along with his lost mate. The thought of how easy it would be to kiss her crossed his mind, how easy it would be to taste her lips before she ever knew he was there. How easy it would be to run his hands over her body, to take off her clothing and stroke against that warm skin--

He gasped at the thoughts of his mind, reeling that his opinion of the woman had changed so fast. She had gone from a friendly sister to a desirable female in less than a single night. How the hell did that work?! The mouse began to pull away from her, intent on taking a cold shower to chase these thoughts away when he saw his metal arm draped over her side. His tail curled around her upper thigh like it belonged there.

The mouse forced his mind to hammer out a reason, any reason. This would never work. They were different species, from different worlds. They were in the middle of a war that could kill both of them at any time. She would want a real relationship, and he could have to go back to Mars at a moments notice. He could never stay on Earth with her, and he doubted she would leave everything she'd ever known to go to Mars.

This would never work.

He unwound from around her body, a memory suddenly coming to his mind. Her hand stroking against his ears, rubbing the fur of his neck and forehead. He shook it off, unable to stop blushing as he lifted her up in his arms and carried her to bed. The mouse quickly cleaned up and left for the scoreboard, trying to keep those reasons he'd given himself firmly in mind. It would never work, could never work.

Love between a Terran and Martian would never work.


End file.
